


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Renaishizaya, Shizaya - Freeform, Tickling, canonverse also, coffee shop AU, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizaya drabbles that are unbearably cheesy and I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The result of no money and a dying laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, this is my first time posting anything on here, I have a few more short-ish drabbles in my notes I might add later, so leave a comment and whatnot. Any kind of feedback is appreciated! Thank you!

The tall blonde walked into the coffee shop, eyes darting around, trying to find a spot to sit where he could plug his laptop in.

He was in the middle of an online exam and it was literally on the brink of dying.

5%.

The only reason he was out was because he was irresponsible and hadn't paid his bill, resulting in an apartment with no internet connection and the only choice was to find a place that had wifi where he could work, only he didn't know the battery was as low as it was.

He surveyed the room again and finally found an unused outlet, but across the open chair was a boy, a rather attractive boy if he must say.

Actually, so attractive he was too scared to even go sit over there. But, no he had to just swallow his shyness for the sake of the exam, and well he probably looked like an idiot just standing there with his open laptop.  
So, the blonde marched right over there, sat down, plugged the laptop in without a word to the dark haired boy that was across from him- and he started working at the exam.  
The said boy's head snapped up from the book he was reading, thin eyebrows raised just a little as he watched the blonde type away across from him.

"How rude. You don't even say anything to the person's table you took?" He said, his tone using mock sadness, taking a sip of his bitter, black coffee before setting the mug back down on the table.

The other didn't even look up, because really can't he see he was busy, and even if he wasn't, he really didn't want to talk to this boy who was so intimidatingly attractive.

"Uh. Hi, excuse me. Look, I'm really busy right now.. so" He stammered out, eyes still glued to the screen in front of him. 

The other's face showed interest, putting his bookmark in the book to keep the spot before setting it aside, head titled as he used his hands to rest it on, silently watching the other.

He looked so serious, tongue darted out and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, which, if he had to admit, looked ridiculously cute.

About thirty minutes passed before the blonde finally finished, pressing submit and closing the laptop with a loud sigh that escaped his lips.

He ran a hand through his hair, catching the brownish, with a hint of what he thought was red eyes which belonged to the boy who has been staring at him this whole time, his lips curling up into what resembled a small smirk. 

"Care to introduce yourself?" He asked, taking his hand off his head and holding it out of the other shake.

"I'm Izaya." He offered 

He hesitantly shook the boy's hand, hoping he didn't mind how clammy his hands were.

"Shizuo.."

The boy, Izaya, took his hand back, resting it on his lap, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Now, you look like you just had a rough time. Want me to buy you a cup of coffee?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other ones are better, I promise


	2. Truth or dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya are playing a game of truth or dare, while drunk.

He doesn't know how it ended up this way- he really doesn't.

But for some reason Shizuo Heiwaijima was sitting across from his sworn enemy, Izaya Orihara, playing a game of truth or dare. 

Both of them were a little tipsy from beer, which the empty cans were now littered on the floor around the two boys.

".. Shizu-chan. Truth or dare?" The raven asked him, voice still having that taunting tone to it, even if he was drunk and his words were slurred a bit.

"I dare you to do something you normally would never do" He said once he thought it over, causing the blonde to stare at him, drunken confusion etching his features. 

"Something I.. would never do?" He repeated back to him slowly, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to think of what he should do for the dare.

Something he would absolutely never do..

The alcohol made it harder for him to come up with an idea, but also clouded his judgment, which could make anyone do something stupid, so he ended up doing exactly that, something stupid. 

He made his way over to the other and enveloped him in a hug, holding him close before pulling away and sitting back down on the floor, now closer to the boy than before.

"I would never hug an annoying flea like you."

"Truth or dare?" 

"..Dare" Izaya answered, taking a sip of his own beer, trying to act like he wasn't flustered at all, hoping his flushed cheeks could be blamed on the alcohol instead.

"I dare you to do something you normally wouldn't"

"Now, now. Repeating my dare back to me? How unorig-"

He was cut off by an empty can hitting him on the forehead, surprised at himself for not being able to dodge it.

Must be the alcohol too, he convinced himself.

"Shut up and do it."

So he did, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

He didn't know why he did this. Maybe to get Shizuo back for the hug? His drunken mind couldn't keep up with his thinking and just continued kissing the brute.

Their tongues clashed and the taste of beer was on both their mouths. 

After a while he pulled away, catching his breath and smirking at the blonde as he blushed and stared at the smaller.

"I would never kiss a monster like Shizu-chan."

Izaya expected a yell, and a protozoan trying to chase him around out of his house and into the town, trying to kill him despite their drunken states.

He didn't expect, though, was the press of lips against his own again, and the taste of beer back on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really short.. One day I might write a long fic, one day. If people like these.


	3. Cereal Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo doesn't approve of Izaya's taste preference.

"Stupid fucking flea, and his plain ass cereal." Mumbled a grumpy blonde as he sat over a bowl that he was eating the said 'plain ass cereal' out of.

After Shizuo and Izaya began dating, Shizuo found himself gradually staying more and more and Izaya's place and they had a nice time too. Watching movies, snuggling- sometimes it lead to more and sometimes not- then they'd fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The only problem was that Izaya's kitchen seemed to be devoid of any good food, at least Shizuo's definition of good food. 

There was bread and a toaster but no jelly. Who ate plain toast? And there was coffee, but no creamer and did he seriously not have at least one bag of sugar in his house? Well, there was milk, but it had been barely used and was almost expired, he figured maybe he used it for cereal? 

So, he opened a cabinet and we met with what seemed like a lifetime supply of cornflakes. 

Cornflakes?! Seriously? He sighed and took a box out along with the milk, bowl, and spoon and began making himself some. He needed to eat or he'll be grumpy at work today and he didn't need that. So, that explained his current situation.

"Shizu-chan, it's not very nice to insult my choices in cereal." came a voice coming from across the kitchen, causing the blonde to look up from his bowl and at his boyfriend. 

"Well maybe if you didn't have the same taste as an old man, we wouldn't have this problem." He grumbled through a bite of the now soggy flakes.

"How dare you call me old! I'm as young as ever!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and stood up, deciding he couldn't eat this horrid cereal anymore, and he put out his bowl in the sink, not even bothering to wash it because he was too annoyed.

"I'm going to work now. Goodbye, Izaya. See you later."

The raven huffed as he heard the front door close. Not even a goodbye kiss?! Izaya was annoyed too, at his boyfriend's immature behavior towards his cornflakes.

But.. Shizuo was almost halfway living with him, so he should start stocking his kitchen according to both of their tastes.

He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.  
Later that night, the blonde came back, exhausted from work and fell asleep with Izaya quickly. 

In the morning, when Shizuo was rummaging through the kitchen again, he was pleasantly surprised with what he found.More milk? Cereal with marshmallows in it? Pudding?!

He instantly went to grab the pudding, forgetting about any other food besides that, but a voice stopped him and caused him to turn around.

"Shizu-chan, you can't eat pudding for breakfast! I bought you cereal! Cereal! The kind you like too!"

He went to go stop Shizuo from eating pudding like a mom would a child, and all that could be heard was protests coming from the overgrown child known as Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya gave in though, watching fondly as the other ate his pudding, then got up and gave the raven a peck on the lips before he left out the door.

"Stupid Shizu-chan." He said softly to himself, smile pulling at his lips after hearing the door close, then walked to throw the container left by the blonde away as he licked the taste of pudding off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was eating cornflakes when I thought of this.


	4. Winter snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy shizaya during the wintertime

"Shizu-chan, open up."

Another mini marshmallow hit the blonde in the face, causing him to scowl then take another sip of his mug containing hot chocolate.

Winter had finally arrived and Shizuo didn't mind the cold and actually enjoyed winter and the way the snow sparkled when it reflected the sun on a sunny but cold day. Not to mention the sweets that came with the chilly weather.

Izaya was another story though, he absolutely despised winter and everything about it; the slushy snow, the freezing cold that would cause an ache deep in his bones

Shizuo told him maybe if he ate more than just tuna and coffee and put some meat on his bones he wouldn't have this problem, and Izaya told him that that definitely wasn't the problem and it was just that this weather undoubtedly sucked.

After hearing him complain for an hour about it, the taller decided to make hot chocolate, except Izaya couldn't be normal and refused to drink anything that sweet, so he resorted to wrapping himself up in a warm, thick blanket and trying to get Shizuo to catch marshmallows in his mouth.

"Come onnnn." He whined and threw another one that just bounced off the other's skin and onto the floor.

"You better clean all these up." He mumbled with another sip.

"They wouldn't be on the floor if you would just catch them- well, you are really bad at catching things, including me." He smirked and sent another one flying, and Shizuo finally turned his head at that, catching a marshmallow in his mouth as it came at him, chewing and swallowing the fluffy sweet. 

"See~ It's fun!" He threw another. And another, the blonde catching them both in succession, while frowning with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Izaya put his hand in the bag and aimed to throw one again. However, the candy didn't land in Shizuo's mouth and rather it bounced off his nose and into his lap. He looked down, adorably confused.

Izaya leaned forward before the other could realize what was going on, and put his face close to his crotch to take the marshmallow in between his teeth, looking up at the blonde with a cheeky smile after he swallowed it.  
"Sweet..~"

"Izaya..." He placed his mug down on the coffee table with a slam, then moved to pounce on the raven for the stunt he just pulled, only for the boy to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him closer and readjusting their positions so they were snuggled up together under the cozy blanket.

The taller sighed, admitting defeat as he pulled his flea into his chest, giving him a kiss on the head.

"I think I can deal with the cold winter if I have Shizu-chan to warm me up." Izaya said, with a fond tone to his voice, cuddling into Shizuo until they fell asleep in each other's arms, snow falling and sticking to the ground outside of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one that wasn't just sitting in my notes and wrote out here..


	5. Other ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo pries some information from Izaya

"Come on, just tell me, Izaya."

"Nope, you figure it out for yourself~"

"Izaya! What did you do with my fucking pudding?!" 

Shizuo had just come back from a hard day at work, full of annoying people who wouldn't pay their money causing him to need to beat them for it, and he just wanted to come home and relax with some pudding, only to open the fridge and see it was all gone. 

He walked into the living room, spotting the flea on the couch, idly looking through his phone until he looked up with fake innocence after Shizuo demanded to know where his pudding was. 

He knew Izaya didn't eat sweet things, so he probably just hid it, or worse, thrown it away just for the sake of getting entertainment off of making Shizuo angry. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in that annoying, teasing tone of his.

"Fine, I'll just have to get you to tell me using.. other ways." He smirked and walked towards the couch, sitting down before he pinned Izaya's hands above his head, moving so he was laying down on the couch with Shizuo on top of him. 

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He said into Izaya's neck.

"Y-you'll never get me to tell you." He said, but his smirk and taunting tone was wiped away as Shizuo kissed and nipped at his neck, slowly trailing his hands teasingly down his torso, only to stop when he made it to the hem of his jeans and then proceeded to- tickle him.

"S-Shizu-chan!" He abruptly broke into laughter.

Shizuo kept moving his hands around his torso, not giving him any mercy. 

"Want to tell me now?"

Izaya kept laughing, desperately trying to push the taller away from him.

"P-please spare me, Shizu-chan! It's under the bed in our room, I surrender!"

Shizuo took his hands off immediately, getting off Izaya and also the couch in swift motions, walking to their room to retrieve his pudding, leaving the other flushed and breathing heavily.

That'll teach Izaya to never hide his sweets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from the 'imagine your otp' tumblr. they have some great prompts! This was short and bad..I'm tired but needing to stay up for the hanayo event on love live.. curse that game.


	6. Indirect kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya tries something.

"Hey Shizu-chan, can I have a sip?" 

Shizuo looked at him with a small shocked expression, his lips that were once wrapped around a bottle of soda, curled into a frown once he pulled the said bottle away from him. 

"But you don't even like pop.." 

Izaya sighed, "Just let me." 

And so Shizuo did, handing him the bottle with a skeptical look on his face. This seemed like a normal thing, but Izaya rarely drank soda- actually Shizuo doesn't think he's ever seen the boy drink it in his life, so this was definitely not normal and the blonde couldn't help but think Izaya was up to something, he was himself after all. 

Izaya smiled and took the plastic bottle in his hands, letting the drink into his mouth and down his throat. The bubbles stung and he really didn't like the flavor but his lips couldn't help but tingle for a different reason as he pulled away from the bottle and handed it back to Shizuo, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand. 

"Thank you." He chirped, and then a silence fell over them. 

Izaya had a sort of mischievous smile with, if one were to look closely, what seemed like a bit of softness to it as well. His smile only grew as he watched Shizuo drink from his bottle once more, finishing off the soda. 

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Guess what?" His voice held nothing but anticipation, like he was so excited to tell the blonde what he wanted to, and that really was how he felt. 

This tone of voice only proved Shizuo's suspicions to be correct, and oh god- did he have some sort of poison pill or something in his mouth and he slipped it in the drink, letting it dissolve before-

"We just kissed." Izaya spoke up after the lack of answer from the other.

...What? Shizuo's scared expression turned into one of complete shock and he looked up from the empty bottle that he thought was poisoned and at the raven haired boy, his shock obvious to Izaya from the look on his face. 

Again, the lack of response caused Izaya to keep talking. 

"Well, not like a real kiss. It was what one would call an indirect kiss, you know? Your lips touched the bottle.. then mine.. then yours again." He smirked. 

Shizuo gaped at him, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find a way to respond, except he couldn't because he really didn't know how to. It just seemed like Izaya was blabbing nonsense to him like usual, only he kept using the word 'kiss' so it really wasn't like usual. 

Izaya's smirked widened and he leaned his face forward towards the blonde. 

"I would really like something more..direct though, if you know what I mean." He continued, wide smirk never leaving his face as he moved even closer to the confused brute, pressing his lips against the other's in an innocent kiss, then pulling away after a few moments and flashing him a smile before fleeing away. 

"..Izaya!" He called his name, only it wasn't just in pure anger and more like embarrassment and being flustered trying to be covered by his anger- and he proceeded to chase after the flea, cheeks red with what anyone could tell was a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short but I felt the need to update because it's been so long since the last one.


End file.
